Gorons in One Piece
by TallLuffy
Summary: When the Goron Soro Goro and his entire race is in peril. Ganondorf has come! He has brought back the horrid dragon Volvagia. Soro Goro has now been chosen to go to another world to bring back warriors to save the race.


I don't own One Piece

Chapter 1: When We Are In Peril

It was a day of darkness. Our forces tried our hardest to beat back the evil menace. Ganondorf was back and he had brought his entire evil army with him. He had resurrected the evil goron-eating dragon, Volvagia. We had worked hard to find a way to use magical powers to send a strong warrior to find a stronger warrior so our race can be saved. Our brother Link had not been seen for seven years, we needed to take all precautions.

I am Soro Goro, I was the one chosen for this event.

Darunia came up to me, "Brave warrior, this could be our final hour, go forth, and bring us a warrior, we need him, or, her to help us, bring us as many as you can! We need as many so we can fight off this menace. Or, if he succeeds, free us from his grasp." I nodded, he continued, "Then go, and bring him, her, or them to us!"

I accepted what I needed to do.

My best friend Boro Gono came up to me and said, "Good luck friend, here," he gave me the biggoron sword. "Take this; it will help you in your journey."

I hugged him and said, "Don't worry friend, I will return and our race will be safe."

I walked through the portal just as the monster broke through our defensive lines. I looked back took out my sword just as Boro pushed me through the portal. I was going through what looked like a wormhole. I floated there as I flew to the other opening. I looked and saw that in the opening was a village.

I thought to myself, 'A village?'

I front I saw a boy, red vest, straw hat, sandals, and blue shorts.

I yelled, "LOOK OUT!"

He looked, saw the hole, saw me and I flew right into him.

I got up and said, "I am so sorry, I didn't know you were there until too late, are you hurt?"

He got up safe and sound, I was astonished, I would think he would be on the ground with a few broken bones.

"Uh, hi, I am Soro Goro." I said.

He replied, "Hi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy. That landing hurt a bit, what made you do that?"

I replied, "Well, my race is threatened, the evil Lord Ganondorf has revived the evil dragon Volvagia. By doing this, he has unleashed a creature that eats my people. Our brother Link, he is the only one in the land that could beat the foul beast. He, however, has not been heard from for seven years. I was sent here to find a warrior to help my people. One that is stronger than I, hopefully I can find an entire group of them so I can ensure our victory over Ganondorf."

Luffy replied, "Well, I hope you do it!"

Luffy left the village. I decided to start my search but my attempts were put on hold when I heard a woman scream. I curled up and rolled as fast as I could so I can see what happened. Two mermen were attacking one human woman.

"Come on honey, give it to us!" One of the mermen yelled. "Yeah, or do you want this torture to continue?" the other one said.

This woman had cuts and bruises all over her body. I had to help her. So I approached her and her attackers.

"Now, now," I said, "Two against one isn't fair, and attacking a woman is very rude."

They looked at me and the bigger one said, "Stay out of this freak! This is the order of Lord Arlong!"

"Oh really?" I asked, "Well, then I guess that I'll have to interfere."

"We told you to stay out of the freak," the smaller one said, "Looks like we need to teach you a lesson!"

The punched me, I laughed, "Is that all you got?" I asked.

They flew back in pain, their fists were all red.

They looked at me astonished, "How could you take the punch of a merman?"

"You don't seem to understand," I said, "I'm no ordinary creature, I'm a goron. Our hides are like rock. You can't beat me up so easily. But I can beat you up.

I grinned an evil grin. They got back up and took out their swords.

"Alright," I said as I took out my biggoron sword, "Let's see your skills!"

The battle begun! ding

The two mermen charged me; I curled up and rolled behind them. They were surprised at what I did. I popped up and knocked them both over the head with the hilt of my sword. They fell on the ground unconscious.

I put my sword on my shoulder and said, "Was that all you had?"

Boro Goro wins! ding ding ding!

I went over to the woman and said, "Are you okay?"

She replied, "Yes, thank you for helping me but now you are an enemy of Arlong, you are now in grave danger."

I replied, "I hope he's strong then, because that wasn't even close to my full potential."

"Well then," she said as she stood up, "Take this," she handed me a rock; "This is an enhanced rock. If one eats this gets their strength capacity doubled."

"This is good." I said, "Now I can find a stronger warrior. I thank you good woman. Be careful."

I walked away, I walked down the street and saw a merman on the street.

"You!" he yelled, "You're the freak that beat up two of Arlong's men! You will pay! This will be a lesson to all of you!"

Battle 2! ding!

He charged, he yelled a primal scream and stared to punch rapidly.

I curled up and spinned. I gained energy when I had spikes coming out of my body and I launched off.

He stared in shock and I rammed right into him.

He fell over.

Soro Goro wins! ding ding ding!

I looked at him saying, "That was too easy."

All of the villagers stared at me. I forgot that I had the rock, I like rocks. Especially the ones rich in iron and those from Dodongo Cavern. So, I ate it. All of the people gasped at what I had just done. I burped; it was a pretty good tasting rock. Not the best that I had. Suddenly I heard cheering, all of the people were cheering for me, they all saw what I did and hoped that I could liberate the island.

I walked for a while when I saw a crowd at a gate. Everyone in the crowd was armed. I went up to see what was going on.

"Hey," I said, "What's going on here?"

One person said, "We are here to overthrow Arlong."

"Very noble," I said, "Let me help you. No way those weak fools and hurt the rock hard skin."

"Great! We need muscle in this fight!" said someone else.

Suddenly everyone looked in my direction and I turned around. There he was, Monkey D. Luffy.

"Well," I said to Luffy, "Long time no see."

"I'll say." said Luffy sounding angry.

"Here to fight?" I said.

"I'm here to clobber Arlong." He replied.

"Good, this fight might get interesting, I would love to see you guys fight." I said.

Luffy knocked the door down and said, "Who here is Arlong?"

The largest man there said, "Who are you?"


End file.
